


Breaking Ground

by earth_dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU technically, Drama, Gardening, I wrote it before the final books came out, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/pseuds/earth_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus liked it when Ron came to visit the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Ground

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, before the final books were released and we knew of Remus' fate. So pretend with me that Remus survived the war and he plants a beautiful spring garden, which Ron visits. Ron/Remus is actually one of my favorite HP pairings, even if the ship is not well known.

Remus smiled when he heard the  Pop! of Apparition behind him, but he did not rise from his kneeling position on the ground. He didn't need to look to know who had just arrived in his garden.

 

"Hello Ron."

 

"Hi Remus."

 

"What brings you here?" Remus politely asked, though he already knew the answer. After the war, Ron, like himself, had been left at loose ends. Remus had felt old and used up; Ron had felt lost and burned out. Both of them felt lonely.

 

They made an odd pair, Remus knew that, yet they had become companions. More than that, they had become friends.

 

"Oh, it was just getting a little crowded at home."

 

"Ah."

 

"Yeah, well, you know how that is," Ron said quietly.

 

Remus did know how that was. The Weasley household was a loving one, but there were so many people that one could easily become overwhelmed. Ron, Remus had come to realize, not only became lost in the shuffle but was often overlooked altogether.

 

"Yes," he agreed, "sometimes it's nice to seek solitude."

 

"Yeah, it — Oh!"

 

Remus finally turned his head upon hearing Ron's sudden exclamation. He was surprised to see a blush staining his young friend’s cheeks. “Ron?”

 

“Um... sorry,” Ron offered.

 

“Whatever for?”

 

“Solitude,” he answered sheepishly. “You’re gardening. I know you like to garden to unwind and have some time to yourself. You’ve mentioned it a lot. I didn’t even think. I should’ve asked —”

 

“Nonsense,” Remus interrupted him. “I like to garden for the peace and tranquility it affords me, not necessarily for the solitude.”

 

“Oh,” Ron replied, sounding relieved.

 

“Besides, I have quite enough solitude as it is.”

 

Remus sighed inwardly. He had all the solitude he could ever want, and all the loneliness he could possibly handle. He was a private person by nature and so he liked the quiet peace that his solitude brought, but so many times he wished there was someone with whom he could share his peace, a companion, a friend.

 

A lover.

 

“Yeah, I guess you do. But I thought you liked it that way.”

 

“I do to a certain extent,” Remus answered, and he felt a warm flush creep up into his own cheeks, so he turned his face forward again. “But everyone needs company now and then. I’m grateful when you come by.”

 

“Yeah? Really?”

 

“You sound surprised.”

 

“Well,” Ron hedged, embarrassed but pleased. “I know sometimes I can be a nuisance. It’s just, well, really I don’t know where else to go. It’s quiet here, with you, and I like that.”

 

Remus smiled. “Your home is all hustle and bustle, so you appreciate the calmness here.”

 

“Yeah,” Ron agreed. “I do.”

 

“My home is often too quiet,” Remus said. “So I appreciate your company. I appreciate your friendship.”

 

“So you don’t mind when I come over?” Ron asked. “You don’t mind sharing your peace with me?”

 

Remus’ chest tightened. A wave of wistful hope washed over him. “No," he admitted softly, daringly, "in fact, I very much enjoy being able to share it with you. I'm glad you come here to be with me."

 

Remus heard Ron’s feet shuffle forward on the soft garden sod. He gripped his trowel tightly in his grimy hand.

 

“Remus?” Ron asked softly.

 

“Yes?” He held his breath.

 

“What are you planting for your spring garden?”

 

“Daffodils.”

 

“Oh.” Ron shuffled just a bit closer and leaned his hands on his knees so he could peer down over Remus’ shoulder. “Daffodils are supposed to mean new beginnings, aren’t they?”

 

“Yes,” Remus answered, his heart thrumming.

  
Ron, with a wide smile and shining bright eyes, kneeled down beside him in the fertile soil. “Can I plant one?”


End file.
